(T)repas de Noël
by YAMIK0
Summary: Les douze travaux d'Hercule ? Quelle blague ! Si les dieux lui avaient fait passer une journée avec ces six-là avec pour seule consigne : "survivre sans séquelles" , personne n'aurait jamais plus entendu parler du fils de Zeus. Et pourtant, Ryo doit se préparer au pire : il va y avoir droit pendant toute une soirée. Ryuga, Ryuto, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Kakeru et Ginka, réunis pour Noël.


... Tiens, un fantôme ?

Navrée pour cette longue absence (et pour avoir raté mes deux rendez-vous annuels, à savoir Halloween et Noël). J'ai eu... une période difficile peut-on dire, et l'écriture m'est passée un peu au-dessus ces derniers temps.

L'OS que j'avais prévu pour cet Halloween sera pour l'année prochaine donc, et celui de Noël se trouve ci-dessous.

* * *

Titre : (T)repas de Noël

Résumé : Les douze travaux d'Hercule ? Quelle blague ! Si les dieux lui avaient fait passer une journée avec ces six-là avec pour seule consigne : « survivre sans séquelles psychologiques, bon courage mon pote », personne n'aurait jamais plus entendu parler du fils de Zeus. Et pourtant, Ryo doit se préparer au pire : il va y avoir droit pendant toute une soirée. Ryuga, Ryuto, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Kakeru et Ginka réunis pour Noël. Aoutch. [Yaoi]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Family, Humor, Romance, Drama, Angst (très, très léger)

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi.

Spoilers : Aucun

Couple : Ryuga x Tsubasa ; Kakeru x Ryuto ; Ginka x Kyoya

Rating : T

Note : On a failli faire un doublet non prémédité avec Mabo ! XD Même thème (qui date de trois ans déjà, que le temps passe...), même année ! Oui, on est fortiches. UwU (connexion psychique je dis)

Mabo, cet OS t'est évidemment dédié ! Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fini à temps ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! ;)

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! (et Joyeux Noël quand-même, trois mois de retard, c'est pas la Lune hein ? Okay, si, un peu...)

* * *

 **Apparemment Tategami-Hagane, 18h45**

Affalé sur le canapé de leur salon, Kyoya observait son petit ami rechercher il ne savait quoi sur internet. Ginka avait insisté : il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire avant de partir. Agacé, le vert avait tout de même acquiescé. Après tout, chaque minute passée chez eux était une de moins à supporter l'autre lézard décérébré et son petit frère dévergondé.

A cette pensée, Kyoya esquissa un sourire goguenard et se reconcentra sur le rouquin, qui, a en croire son sourire, venait de trouver son bonheur.

– Alors… « Noël est une fête d'origine romaine célébrée chaque année… » Hum... Non, c'est pas encore ça… Ah, voilà ! Ça y est ! « Le jour de Noël est férié dans de nombreux pays ce qui permet le regroupement familial autour d'un repas festif et l'échange de cadeaux. »

L'air satisfait, Ginka se tourna vers son amant, qui ne comprenait pas en quoi la définition de noël devait l'avancer. Et se faire balader en beauté commençait sincèrement à l'agacer.

– Ouais… Mais encore ?

– Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir hein ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit-il sèchement.

– Noël est une fête familiale. Où tout le monde est heureux de se retrouver, heureux de partager un repas chaleureux, heureux de passer la fête avec sa _famille_.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux seconde à Kyoya pour faire le lien avec la requête à venir de son petit ami. Et sa réponse était déjà toute trouvée.

– Je ne peux rien promettre. On ne se saque pas, c'est viscéral. J'y peux rien.

Il se leva aussitôt et enfila son manteau, vite imité par Ginka.

– Je sais que c'est compliqué entre vous… commença le roux plus doucement. Et je ne te demande pas de l'adorer, où de passer la soirée à lui faire la conversation. Mais si au moins, tu pouvais ne pas le chercher !

– Parce que lui va se priver peut-être ?!

– Si au moins l'un de vous deux y met de sien, ça sera à moitié moins compliqué ! Mon père doit être en train de prier tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour ce ça se passe mieux que noël dernier ! Alors met y au moins un peu du tien, s'il te plait !

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de réitérer l'expérience. Ginka avait passé une semaine entière à lui faire la tête. Il ne voulait certainement pas que ça se reproduise. Pas ce soir, pas avec ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

 **.**

 **OooOooO**

 **.**

 **Studio de Kakeru Tategami, 19h**

– Tu promets de ne pas te disputer avec mon frère hein ? A noël, tout le monde s'aime, et personne ne tue personne.

Kakeru tout en se débâtant avec sa veste, livrait ses dernières recommandations à son petit ami. A deux pas de lui, Ryuto le regardai l'air mi amusé, mi désespéré. Plusieurs minutes déjà que la scène durait : Kakeru était définitivement incapable de faire deux choses à la fois. Quoique, une, c'était déjà trop parfois pour le pauvre cadet Tategami.

– Tu dis ça comme si c'était moi le fauteur de trouble ! souffla Ryuto en aidant son amant. C'est ton frère qui chercher à me démembrer à chaque fois qu'on se croise ! Moi je ne demande rien à personne !

La veste était enfilée. Ryuto vainqueur par KO.

– Et puis, ce n'est pas avec moi que ça risque de tourner au drame. Mon frère sera là aussi. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Ryuga et Kyoya dans la même pièce, c'est rarement une bonne idée.

Kakeru passa ses bras autour du cou du blanc et afficha un grand sourire rayonnant de moquerie.

– Tsubasa dit toujours qu'ils se ressemblent trop pour s'entendre.

– Je crois qu'il a raison, approuva Ryuto.

Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur le nez du plus jeune, qui gloussa sous l'attention.

– Mais c'est vrai, reprit Ryuto dans une grimace. Il vaut mieux éviter la casse avant le moment où on est sûrs qu'elle nous tombera dessus.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'il le prendra si mal ? C'est pas si important que ça...

Kakeru avisa de l'air vexé de son petit ami.

– Enfin, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais après tout, ça fait un peu plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble ! Même mon frère n'a pas attendu aussi longtemps avant de s'installer avec Ginka ! Il doit bien se douter qu'on va bientôt franchir le pas !

Ryuto se retint de faire la remarque à haute voix, mais d'après lui, Kyoya imaginait leur relation comme celle de collégiens coincés… Loin de toute situation _adulte_ , et loin de tout emménagement en somme. Le blanc secoua la tête et sourit à Kakeru.

– On verra bien quand on y sera.

 **.**

 **OooOooO**

 **.**

 **Maison Askuka-Ōtori, 19h20**

Figé derrière le bar de la cuisine, Ryuga sirotait tranquillement son verre de limonade, l'air de se demander ce qu'il était censé faire. Tsubasa était assis sur le fauteuil, devant la télévision, et n'avait pas l'air enclin à mettre son manteau dans l'immédiat.

– On est attendu pour 19h30, commença le blanc dans une vaine tentative de faire réagir l'autre.

– Je sais.

– On va être en retard.

– Comme toujours, répondit l'autre dans un soupire.

– Ouais, mais d'habitude, tu me speed pour qu'on le soit le moins possible.

– Eh bien pas cette fois.

Dire que Ryuga était largué aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Tsubasa n'était pas dans sa tasse de thé. Il n'avait envie de rien, restait devant la télé ou blottit dans leur lit dès lors qu'il ne travaillait pas, ne prenait aucune initiative que ce soit dans la vie quotidienne ou dans leur couple… Il en arrivait même à repousser Ryuga quand il tentait gauchement de lui remonter le moral.

L'Atsuka savait bien qu'il était une tanche sur tout domaine qui concernait de près ou de loin les émotions. Mais en six ans de vie commune, dont quatre de mariage, il avait au moins apprit que Tsubasa le lui pardonnait. Le simple fait d'essayer avait toujours porté ses fruits jusqu'alors, l'argenté savait bien que c'était un effort significatif, et en avait toujours été touché. Jusqu'à ce jour. Et Ryuga n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien clocher, ni de comment rectifier le tir. Il avait d'abord pensé à un petit coup de blues sans importance, qui disparaitrait à l'approche de noël. Visiblement il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Hésitant, Ryuga posa son verre sur le bar et alla s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Pas de réaction. Il passa sa main sur sa joue. Pas de réaction. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et pris ses mains, son mari plongea son regard dans le sien.

– Tsu-chan… Si tu ne veux pas y aller, on peut aussi rester ici…

Cette fois, Tsubasa ferma les yeux, soupira, puis les rouvrit en laissant paraitre un sourire un peu forcé. Ryuga le trouva très pâle tout à coup.

– Non. C'est bon. Je ne veux pas que tu passes la soirée sans ton frère.

Il se leva, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'éloigner, Ryuga le retint par le bras un peu trop brutalement. L'air coupable, le blanc desserra sa prise, et le rapprocha de lui pour passer son bras autour de sa taille.

– Dis-moi… C'est l'approche de noël qui te rend si… mal ? Tu as peur que ça recommence comme l'an dernier ? Je te jure, on ne se battra pas. Je ne me battrais pas, promit-il catégorique.

– Non c'est pas ça… C'est juste… C'est pas grave.

Tsubasa lui rendit son étreinte, et esquissa un sourire plus sincère.

– Je suis désolé, tout va bien. On va passer noël chez Ryo. Tu es prêt ?

– Depuis quarante-cinq minutes ouais.

Ryuga espéra que son amant saisisse la perche, et se plaigne qu'il n'était à l'heure que lorsqu'il n'était pas sur son dos. Mais l'argenté se contenta de hocher la tête mollement.

– Parfait.

Il se libéra, enfila son manteau d'un mouvement sec, et saisit les clés de la voiture, sous le regard indécis de son compagnon qui lui ouvrait la porte. Lorsqu'il passa l'encadrement, Ryuga l'attrapa une seconde fois et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Je t'aime tu sais.

Tsubasa sourit.

– Moi aussi.

 **.**

 **OooOooO**

 **.**

 **Maison de Ryo Hagane**

Le repas était près, sinon au four. Les décorations festives ornaient la pièce principale dans des tons chaleureux. La table était mise au millimètre près.

Et au milieu du salon, parfaitement assortit aux multiples boules de noël, guirlandes et autres néons colorés, Ryo était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec sa secrétaire Hikaru.

– Tu ne te rends pas comptes ! Ça ne va pas être un repas, mais un trépas ! Une catastrophe !

– Vous exagérez…

– Avec Kyoya, Ryuga et Ryuto dans la même pièce ?! Si tout le monde est encore en vie demain matin, ça sera un miracle !

– Pourquoi les avoir invité en même temps alors ? demanda la secrétaire d'un ton las.

– Mon fils et moi avons toujours passé les fêtes ensembles… Si mon fils est là, Kyoya aussi. Kyoya veut passer les fêtes avec son frère… Même si entre nous, je pense qu'il veut surtout surveiller Ryuto. Et… Si Ryuto est là, son frère aussi. Noël dernier a été une épreuve… J'ai mis trois semaines à m'en remettre ! Hikaru, tu te rends compte ?! Ça a quand même fini à l'hôpital !

Ryo laissa échapper un long soupire désespéré.

– Pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils se retrouvent tous comme ça, tu peux me le dire ?! Il ne pouvait pas… Je ne sais pas ! Aimer d'autres gens ?! Pourquoi ils se sont tous accrochés les uns aux autres ?! C'est... de l'agglutination masochiste !

A l'autre bout du fil, Hikaru fit claquer sa langue.

– Monsieur le directeur, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, c'est noël. Certes, le vôtre sera sans doute mouvementé, et je comprends que vous ayez besoin d'un peu de motivation, mais je suis en _congé_ ! Et j'ai aussi des choses à préparer pour le réveillon ! Alors je vous souhaite des bonnes fêtes. Le numéro des urgences au cas où, c'est le 119.

– Hikaru ! Ne me…! Allo ?!

Seul le bruit frustrant de la tonalité lui répondit. Dix secondes plus tard, la sonnette retentit pour la première fois de la soirée. Cette fois, il était vraiment seul.

 **.**

 **OooOooO**

 **.**

Les premiers arrivés, sans grande surprise, furent Ryuto et Kakeru. Ryo les accueilli avec le sourire et ils discutèrent une petite dizaine de minutes avant qu'arrivent Kyoya et Ginka. Et avec eux les premières tensions. A peine avaient-ils passé le seuil de la porte que le cadet Tategami sauta dans les bras de son aîné, alors que ce dernier profitait que Kakeru et Ginka ne le voient pas pour lancer une œillade meurtrière au malheureux Ryuto, terrifié sur le bord du canapé. Ryo soupira de dépit, persuadé que les ennuis avaient déjà commencé. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, dès que son cadet le lâcha, Kyoya laissa son beau-frère en paix, et adressa un sourire conciliant à Ginka.

Etonné, Ryo lança un regard à son fils, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête satisfait. A priori, de ce côté, la situation était sous contrôle. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il en serait de même de l'autre : ils auraient alors au moins une chance de finir le réveillon en bonne santé. Ou au moins en un seul morceau.

Sur cette note d'espoir, Ryo invita tout ce beau monde au salon. Les conversations reprirent de plus belle en attendant les deux derniers invités, qui ne manquaient jamais de se faire désirer. Mais cette fois, ils bâtirent leur record : quarante-cinq minutes de retard. Si bien qu'après quelques plaisanteries de la part de Kakeru et Ginka –et une remarque médisante ravalée de Kyoya– ils passèrent à table. Et le repas commença bien, dans le calme. Un calme presque gênant finalement. Ryuga n'avait rien tenté du tout, ne serait-ce qu'un sourire railleur. Il passait son temps à lancer des regards inquiets à Tsubasa, qui lui se contentait de manger en silence. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi mal que plus tôt dans la journée, mais l'air forcé qu'il affichait ne trompait personne. Même l'aîné Tategami avait vite saisi que quelque chose clochait, et se tenait d'autant plus à carreau.

L'entrée se passa dans un silence pesant, uniquement troublé par les quelques échecs de conversation de Kakeru et Ginka. Chacun observait les autres dans l'espoir que quelqu'un mette fin à cette atmosphère. Mais personne ne semblait savoir quoi faire.

Quand saumon, foie gras et œufs de poissons furent enfin engloutis, Ryo proposa maladroitement de repasser au salon en attendant que le plat principal finisse de cuire. Aussitôt sa phrase finie, Ginka bondit de sa chaise et embarqua Tsubasa dans la cuisine, sous le regard médusé de Kyoya, scrutateur de Ryuga et intrigué des autres.

De retour sur les canapés, Kakeru et Kyoya discutèrent calmement de banalités –en prenant tous deux grand soin d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent– tandis que Ryo était remonté à l'étage pour récupérer d'autres décorations : l'excuse ne trompait personne, mais nul n'avait cherché à le retenir. Ryuto profita de cet interlude pour s'assoir à côté de son frère et le questionner à voix basse.

– Il y a un problème avec Tsubasa ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

– Non pas du tout ! répondit Ryuga en levant un regard perdu vers son cadet. Je n'y comprends rien ! Ça faits des semaines qu'il est comme ça !

L'aîné Atsuka soupira lourdement.

– Peut-être qu'il m'en veut… J'ai dû faire un truc de mal…

– Pas forcément, le rassura son cadet. C'est peut-être juste une mauvaise passe.

Ryuto regarda vers la cuisine où avaient disparus Ginka et Tsubasa quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'entendait rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, mais il espérait que le rouquin saurait régler le souci. Sur l'autre canapé, il vit que Kyoya et Kakeru avaient finis leur conversation et écoutaient maintenant la leur.

– Tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure ! reprit Ryuga avec une pincée de désespoir. Il est complètement éteint ! Et pourtant il adore noël… Non, y'a forcément un truc qui cloche.

– Il a peut-être envie de te plaquer, cingla Kyoya.

Trois regards assassins lui répondirent, avant que celui de l'ainé Atsuka vacille dans le doute. C'était une explication envisageable au comportement de son amant. Sans doute la pire de toute pour lui, mais elle était possible.

Kakeru attrapa le bras de son frère et l'embarqua près du sapin, à quelques pas de la cuisine. Il avait l'air furieux.

– Grand frère ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a un vrai problème ! C'est vraiment méchant de dire ça ! Ryuga est triste maintenant !

– Oye, je ne disais pas ça pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie figure toi ! se défendit le plus âgé. Pour se débarrasser de cette atmosphère bizarre, la solution c'est qu'on s'engueule. Alors j'ai tenté, c'est pas ma faute s'il a vraiment des problèmes avec son mec.

Kakeru avisa de l'air gêné de son frère. Puis un éclair de génie le traversa.

– Attends… Tu as dit ça pour qu'il s'énerve ? En fait, tu voulais lui changer les idées ?

– Et puis quoi encore ?! C'était juste pour décoincer l'ambiance ! s'agaça-t-il, alors que le sourire de l'autre s'élargissait.

– Nii-chan ! Tu te contrefiches de l'ambiance !

Kyoya siffla une phrase incompréhensible entre ses dents puis fit demi-tour, plantant son frère sur place. Kakeru, qui contenait son fou rire, pensa que Tsubasa avait décidément bien raison : ces deux-là se ressemblaient beaucoup. Puis son sourire se fana quand il entendit deux voix provenant de la cuisine. Esclave de sa légendaire curiosité, il plaça son oreille contre la porte.

– Franchement Ginka, tu imagines Ryuga s'en occuper ? Non. Et moi non plus.

Kakeru sursaute au timbre impersonnel et morne de Tsubasa. On aurait dit un robot dépressif et mode économie d'énergie. Le vert se demanda même un instant si son beau-frère n'allait pas tomber en poussière tant sa voie était sans vie.

– Mais enfin, il y a surement quelque chose à faire ! tenta tristement Ginka. Tu n'es même pas sûr de sa réaction… Vous devriez en parler tous les deux, calmement…

– C'est la fin d'une vie quand même !

Le cœur de Kakeru rata un battement.

– Et Ryuga adore cette vie telle qu'elle est ! Comment tu penses qu'il réagira ? « Oh, ok. Pas de problème ! » Non… Seulement, ça me détruit… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment lui en parler…

Le jeune Tategami recula précipitamment de la porte et courut jusqu'au salon, les larmes aux yeux. Les deux Atsuka, seuls présents dans la pièce, tournèrent la tête vers lui. Ryuto remarqua tout de suite le malheur de son petit ami, et accourut vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Tu es tombé ?! Tu t'es coincé une main dans une porte ?!

Kakeru retint ses sanglots autant qu'il put.

– Non… C'est Tsubasa…

– Tsubasa s'est coincé une main dans une porte ? s'étonna-t-il, alors que Ryuga bondissait du canapé à l'écoute du nom de son mari.

– Non ! pleurnicha le plus jeune en fixant l'aîné des frères. Il est malade !

– Quoi ?!

– Il est malade et il va… Je crois qu'il va mourir !

Une minute passa dans la consternation, avant que Ryuga n'attrape Kakeru par les épaules et le secoue vivement.

– Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?! cria-t-il, dans une panique colérique.

– Il… Il a dit que c'était la fin d'une vie, et que c'était en train de le détruire… Il a peur de t'en parler, il pense que tu… Je crois qu'il pense que tu vas l'abandonner…

Kakeru pleurait doucement, et Ryuga s'était figé. Il lâcha le plus jeune qui alla instantanément se réfugier dans les bras de Ryuto.

– C'est pas possible… murmura le blanc. Ça peut pas être ça…

Il repensa à la pâleur de Tsubasa. A sa distance. A son mal être. Et il s'écroula sur le canapé, vidé de toute force.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kakeru venait de se calmer, Ginka sortit de la cuisine l'air peiné. Il avisa du peu de monde réunit dans le salon et demanda distraitement où était Kyoya et son père. Seul un grincement provenant de l'étage lui répondit, et il monta directement au premier. Provenant de sa chambre, la voix de Kyoya rebondissait faiblement sur les murs du couloir.

– Je tenais à vous en parler d'abord. Au début, c'était sympa cet aspect tranquille et sans histoire de notre couple. Mais j'en ai assez. Je veux autre chose à présent.

Et Ginka redescendit aussi sec. Sans un bruit, les joues trempées de larmes et le cœur en morceaux. Sans chercher à comprendre au-delà les mots. Sans entendre la fin du discours de Kyoya.

– Je veux que les choses soient plus nettes, plus officielles. Je veux qu'il soit mon mari.

 **.**

 **OooOooO**

 **.**

Le retour à table pour le plat principal fut encore plus lugubre que pour l'entrée. Kakeru et Ginka avaient les yeux rouges mais s'afféraient à se donner bonne figure et discutant joyeusement ensembles. Ryuga était livide et dévorait Tsubasa du regard, l'air mi-figue mi-raisin, Kyoya faisait de même avec Ginka en se demandant ce qu'il avait loupé. Et Ryo, en bout de table, était complètement perdu.

– Moi qui me plaignais de la situation… bredouilla-t-il dépité. En fin de compte, c'est plus simple à gérer quand ils se battent…

Seuls ses deux plus proches voisins de table –Kyoya et Tsubasa– l'entendirent. Et dans un élan de pur génie, Kyoya décida en son for intérieur qu'il était d'accord avec son hôte, et que les choses fileraient dans une direction bien connue si une dispute éclatait. Il se tourna alors vers Ryuto, un air revêche plaqué sur le visage. Mettre le feu au poudre, ça il savait faire. Il était même champion toute catégorie. Et avec les yeux rouges de Kakeru à un mètre, il n'avait plus qu'à laisser parler son instinct qui lui hurlait de réagir depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà.

– Oye ! Mon frère a pleuré ?!

La moitié de la tablée sursauta. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Ryuto pour comprendre le sous texte de cette question rhétorique : « C'est toi le responsable ?! »

– Quoi ?! Mais non ! se défendit Ryuto, en panique face au regard assassin de son beau-frère. Enfin, si ! Mais j'y suis pour rien !

L'aura de Kyoya se durcit encore, et Ginka lui lança une œillade mi désespéré, mi agacé.

– Bah alors explique ce qui a bien pu se passer ! Je t'en prie !

Les frères Atsuka et Kakeru tournèrent les yeux de concert vers Tsubasa, qui observait la scène passivement. A peine ennuyé, à peine concerné. Le regard vide. En voyant, ça se fut Ryuga qui explosa. Il se leva brusquement et frappa la table du plat de ses mains.

– Toi, cria-t-il à Kyoya. Tu fous la paix à mon frère ! Y'en a marre de tes conneries ! Ton frère a choisi le mien en toute connaissance de cause ! Et c'est pas parce que le chaton a en travers de la gorge que son frère grandit qu'il faut empoissonner la vie des autres !

Et contre toute attente, il planta Kyoya sur place alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à répliquer, fier de son effet, pour se tourner vers Tsubasa avec la même colère brûlante dans ses pupilles.

– Et toi, il serait peut-être temps qu'on parle non ?!

– Pardon ?

– T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?! Ou alors je dois demander au rouquin pour avoir cette discussion ?!

Ryuga se rendit compte en écoutant sa voix que son ton était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Et il savait que Tsubasa détestait qu'il lui cri dessus. Qu'il se montre brutal, il le pardonnait tant que ça n'était pas intentionnel. Qu'il soit solitaire de nature, il le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Qu'il ne fasse aucun effort pour comprendre les autres, il l'avait accepté. Qu'il règle ses problèmes par la force plutôt que par la raison, il avait appris à faire avec. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait cautionné qu'il lui parle avec la froideur et la méchanceté qu'il dédiait aux autres. Il n'était pas un _autre_ , il était son _compagnon_.

Mais alors que Ryuga s'attendait à voir son mari se murer dans un silence rancunier et quitter le table avant même qu'il n'ait pu tenter une piètre excuse dont il avait le secret, l'argenté bondit sur place et laissa éclater une rage écœurée à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

– Pourquoi tu joues avec moi comme ça ?! Tu sais déjà tout apparemment ! C'est cruel, même venant de toi !

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et sans rien ajouter de plus, Tsubasa courut hors de la pièce. Laissant derrière lui un silence fracassant, et un amant mortifié.

La peine, la douleur, l'incompréhension, Ryuga n'avait jamais su comment gérer. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout ce qu'il savait apprivoiser, c'était la colère. Alors de toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties lors que l'annonce de Kakeru, il n'en avait retenu que la colère qu'il ne lui en parle pas, à lui, l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Et il ne comprenait son erreur qu'après coup : ça n'était pas de ça que Tsubasa avait besoin. Pour une fois, c'était le moment de faire preuve de bon sens, et pas d'instinct primate. Pour une fois, c'était à lui de faire un effort, et pas à Tsubasa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua. Et Ryuga reprit pied avec la réalité. L'argenté était sorti, dans le froid et la neige, probablement sans manteau. Et qui savait jusqu'où son besoin d'éloignement pouvait le pousser, en pleine nuit, en plein hiver. Et _malade_. Sans attendre, Ryuga partit à sa poursuite.

Kyoya, vexé que son idée géniale ait été si lamentablement coulée par son ennemi juré –et pas perturbé pour un sou de voir le ses deux « beaux-frères » se déchirer, non, du tout– grogna de mauvaise grâce. Et puisque Kyoya était, rappelons-le, le champion toute catégorie pour mettre le feu au poudre, il continua sur sa lancée.

– Il est vraiment con ce mec, lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

Et ce fut au tour de Ginka d'éclater.

– Lui au moins a le courage d'essayer de parler avec la personne qui partage sa vie ! hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

Le rouquin se leva avec fracas, reversant deux ou trois verres au passage, et s'enfuit à l'étage et hurlant un « Ne me suis pas ! » suraiguë qui s'adressais autant à Kyoya qu'à son père. Ce dernier attrapa son verre de vin et l'avala cul-sec, totalement désappointé par les événements. Ryuto et Kakeru s'entre regardèrent, leur malaise suintant par chaque pore de leur peau. Eux qui pensaient que l'annonce de leur emménagement prochain risquait de jeter un froid ! En réalité, leurs aînés se débrouillaient très bien sans eux question fraîcheur polaire.

Kyoya était blanc comme neige, des oreilles au menton. Ginka et lui avait leur coups durs, comme n'importe quel couple, mais jamais ça ne lui avait paru aussi près de s'écrouler qu'en cet instant.

– Que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? marmonna Kyoya pour lui-même.

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il faisait cette réflexion… Ça n'était un secret pour personne : il trouvait Ryuga très con –et ce dernier lui rendait bien. Tous à cette table savaient que si l'un d'eux avait la possibilité d'envoyer une pique méchante à l'autre, ils ne s'en priveraient pour rien au monde. C'était bien là la cause première de leurs tensions familiales. Alors, qu'y avait-il de différent cette fois ?

– Tsubasa est malade, murmura Kakeru d'une voie fragile, mais ses yeux restaient secs. Je crois que c'est grave. Il en a parlé à Ginka tout à l'heure.

Kyoya se figea, abasourdit. Cette fois, il avait mis les pieds dans le plat comme jamais. Ginka avait peut-être cru qu'il se réjouissait de la situation ? C'était pour ça qu'il lui en voulait tant ? De son côté, Ryo était passé de pâle à translucide. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire nouvelle. Sans attendre, il se leva de son siège, se dirigea vers les escaliers où avait disparu son fils, et resta figé devant. Son garçon ne resterait pas bien longtemps en haut : même s'il avait ses raisons pour être aussi furieux, Ginka détestait tourner le dos à un problème.

Kyoya le rejoint rapidement, alors que Kakeru et Ryuto se plaçaient un peu plus en retrait, se sentant de trop dans une telle situation. Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement avant que les pas de Ginka ne résonnent à nouveau dans les escaliers. Il venait de placer son pied sur la dernière marche. Kyoya prenait sa respiration. Ryo se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

– Ecoute, je suis désolé…

– Moi aussi, vraiment, le coupa froidement son amant. Je ne te pensais pas du genre à prévoir un truc pareil dans le dos de quelqu'un. Dans _mon_ dos encore moins.

Kyoya et Ryo cillèrent, mais avant de pouvoir questionner le rouquin sur ce dont il parlait, Ryuga passa la porte d'entrée avec fracas. Il traînait Tsubasa derrière lui, ses bras enroulés autour des frêles épaules de son mari afin de maintenir tant bien que mal une veste blanche contre sa peau. Pendant ce temps, Tsubasa se débattait avec toute l'énergie du monde. Sans les connaitre, on aurait pu penser à une scène d'enlèvement.

– Lâche-moi immédiatement ! Je suis majeur et vacciné, je vais où je veux !

– Et puis quoi ?! s'emporta Ryuga en le maintenant contre lui malgré les gestes de plus en plus brusques de l'autre. Tu te casses aussi sec ?!

Sous les regards inquiets des autres, l'étrange bataille continua quelques minutes, avant que l'argenté, essoufflé, ne rende enfin les armes. Ryuga le garda proche de lui un instant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas tenter une percée vers la porte d'entrée avant la séquence explications, puis s'écarta d'un pas.

– T'es inconscient de sortir comme ça dans le froid sans même prendre un blouson ! Putain ! Il fait moins deux dehors !

– Je peux pas le croire ! Tu es encore plus mauvais que je le pensais ! s'écria Tsubasa, en proie à une hargne que personne ne soupçonnait chez lui, d'habitude si calme et si prévenant. C'est _ça_ ton argumentation ?! Me prouver que je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper ?!

– Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé bon sang ! Tu réalises à quel point c'est délirant ?!

Ryo, peiné de voir ses deux beaux-fils ainsi le soir de Noël, commença à s'avancer pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Mais son fils de retint par la manche, l'air à la fois peiné et résolu. D'un regard, il fit comprendre à son père que ça n'était pas de leur ressors cette fois. Que Tsubasa et Ryuga devaient se débrouiller entre eux.

– Je sais parfaitement me gérer ! s'égosilla l'argenté encore plus fort, les yeux mouillés. Et je pourrais gérer ça aussi ! Pourquoi tu ne dis pas tout simplement que tu n'as pas envie de cet avenir ?!

Ryuga inspira profondément. C'était le moment de lui dire. Tsubasa lui demandait implicitement ce qu'il voulait, et tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était lui. Seulement lui. Le reste du monde était tellement secondaire tant qu'ils étaient ensembles.

– Le seul avenir que je veux, c'est nous deux, reprit-il plus doucement. Juste nous deux. Et tu le sais bien.

Le visage de Tsubasa se tordit dans une grimace. Il serra les poings, et ses yeux débordèrent du trop-plein de larmes.

– Eh bien moi ce n'est plus ce que je veux, expira-t-il difficilement, la voie brisée.

– Quoi ?

– Tu as très bien compris.

Personne dans la pièce n'en cru ses oreilles. Tous tombaient des nues, sauf Ginka qui avait l'air de mieux comprendre la situation que les autres, et qui se désolait en silence.

Sous le choc, Ryuga observa son mari de haut en bas, résistant à l'envie de le serrer contre lui. Il avait toujours détesté tout ce qui pouvait mettre son amour dans un tel état. Cette fois, c'était lui le fautif. Et il se haïssait pour ça.

– On… On trouvera un moyen… murmura Ryuga, l'air perdu dans une autre dimension. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber…

– Il n'y a pas d'alternative Ryuga. Ça… Ça fait trop mal. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Pardonne-moi.

Il s'éloigna alors vivement de son mari, alla enfiler sa veste et sortit de la maison, le dos courbé, la tête basse, et les joues trempées de douleur.

Ryuga resta pétrifié sur place de longues secondes. Ou peut-être de longues minutes ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais quand il reprit pied avec la réalité, Ginka était à côté de lui et le regardait avec compassion. Chose qui n'aurait pas manqué de le contrarier en temps normal. Mais dans la situation actuelle, _rien_ n'était normal.

– Il en souffre tant que ça ? souffla-t-il si doucement que Ginka cru un instant avoir rêvé. Et j'ai rien vu ?

– Il ne savait pas comment te le dire. Il était sûr que tu le prendrais… mal.

Ryuga se tourna alors brutalement vers lui, à la fois incrédule, désespéré et affligé.

– Mal ?! Mais comment tu veux que je prenne un truc pareil _bien_ putain !

Le rouquin prit quelques secondes pour être certain de ce qu'il avait entendu, et répliqua avec indignation :

– Franchement Ryuga, je n'ai jamais partagé l'avis de Kyoya à ton sujet. Mais là, tu me déçois énormément.

Les autres cillèrent à ces mots, ne trouvant pas ce que Ginka pouvait bien reprocher à l'aîné Atsuka. Ryo tout particulièrement, trouvait le comportement de son fils très étrange pour la situation. Ryuto observait la scène, un creux dans l'estomac. Son beau-frère était malade, le couple de son aîné éclatait en morceaux, celui du frère de son copain était mis à mal, et il ne comprenait rien de rien. Kakeru, quant à lui, semblait avoir décidé que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague et affichait le visage le plus inexpressif qu'il avait en stock. Ce qui en soit était très inquiétant. Voyant ça, Ryuto craint le moment où ils seraient à nouveaux seuls tout les deux, et où il devrait expliquer à Kakeru que leur petite famille de barjos qu'il aimait tant partait en lambeaux.

Aveugle aux tergiversations qu'il suscitait, Ginka continua sur sa lancée en fixant Kyoya d'un air profondément trahi.

– Vous me décevez tous les deux ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

Kyoya bondit alors sur l'occasion, ignorant royalement Ryuga qui allait répliquer nul ne sait quoi.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin ?!

– Tu n'as même pas le courage de me dire clairement ce que tu veux ! tonna-t-il avant de se reprendre. Je vous ai entendu avec mon père tout à l'heure.

Kyoya sembla saisir où son avant voulait en venir, mais pas où se situait le problème. Agacé, il décida de jouer carte sur table.

– Je voulais t'en parler ce soir.

– La veille de Noël ?! Mais c'est affreux !

– Quoi « affreux » ? reprit Kyoya, mi-figue mi-raisin. T'es tellement contre l'idée ?

– Evidemment ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ?! hurla le rouquin avec toute l'hostilité du monde.

Ryo décida que s'en était assez. Il y avait forcément un malentendu quelque part : il ne reconnaissait plus du tout son fils, dans aucune de ses paroles. Il mit ses mains en porte-voix et appela tout le monde au calme avec tant de force tous furent cloués sur place –sauf peut-être Ryuga qui se noyait seul dans un océan de confusion éperdue.

Il observa son fils quelques secondes, avant de juger quelle était la question à poser. Il lui fallait procéder par ordre. Tout d'abord, il n'avait rien à reprocher à Ryuga au sujet de Tsubasa. Si ce dernier était malade, il ne pouvait pas le prendre bien. C'était donc là que se trouvait le nœud du problème numéro un. Il se décida à avancer prudemment : s'il se mettait son fils à dos ce soir, plus personne ne pourrait rattraper le coup.

– Ginka, de quoi est atteint Tsubasa ? Est-ce c'est soignable ?

Le rouquin dévisagea son père, troublé.

– « Atteint » ?

– Oui, quelle est sa maladie ?

– Mais quelle maladie enfin ? répéta le jeune homme, l'air perdu et agacé.

– Celle dont il t'a parlé en début de soirée… marmonna Kakeru avec hésitation tout en s'approchant doucement. Dans la cuisine…

– Mais il n'est pas malade, répondit Ginka, ébahit.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ryuga pour bondir sur lui, saisir ses épaules et le secouer aussi brutalement que s'il s'agissait d'un arbre fruitier au printemps.

– T'es sûr de toi ?!

– Oui.

– Vraiment sûr ?!

– Oui !

Sans chercher à en savoir d'avantage –il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin– Ryuga sortit de la maison en courant et dans un bruit tonitruant. Il s'aperçut avec soulagement que sa voiture était toujours là. Son mari était assis sur le siège conducteur, les bras croisés sur le volant et la tête enfouie à l'intérieur.

En entendant la porte claquer de la maison claquer, l'argenté releva la tête et vit Ryuga sur le perron. Il démarra alors le moteur et donna un coup d'accélérateur dans l'espoir de partir avant que son amant ne le rattrape. C'était sans compter sur la folie quasi suicidaire de ce dernier, qui se jeta sans préavis devant la voiture. Tsubasa eu à peine le temps de freiner en panique avant de le percuter. Le blanc s'en sortirait avec deux ou trois bleus et oublierait vite, connaissant le personnage. Son petit frère et les autres qui venait d'atteindre la porte d'entrée –et qui avaient de fait assisté à toute la scène– en revanche, garderaient le souvenir de leur frayeur de longues années durant.

La situation resta statique de longues secondes, chacun se remettant de son choc personnel, jusqu'à ce que Tsubasa sorte de l'habitacle avec ardeur.

– Non mais tu es complètement taré !

Ryuga l'ignora, et contournant rapidement la voiture, il se précipita sur son mari pour le serrer fort dans ses bras.

– Tu vas bien ?! demanda l'aîné Atsuka.

– Evidemment que je vais bien ! C'est pas moi qui me suis jeté sous une voiture !

– Nan, je veux dire… Ta santé ? Tout va bien ?

L'argenté resta perplexe.

– Oui, bien sûr que ça va… Enfin aux dernières nouv…

L'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et posa ses lèvres sur ses siennes. Le contact ne dura qu'un bref instant, comme si Ryuga cherchait juste à s'assurer qu'il était bien là, devant lui. Puis le blanc posa sa main sur sa joue, enroulant l'autre autour de sa taille, et plongea dans son regard.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? reprit-il plus doucement.

L'argenté sentit sa colère refaire surface. Il se moquait de lui !

– Pourquoi tu fais ça au juste ? Pour m'écraser ? Pour m'humilier ?

– Non ! Jamais ça ! Pas avec toi ! Jamais !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec tendresse, et Tsubasa détendit.

– Il y a eu… un énorme quiproquo je crois… On parlait pas du tout de la même chose. Alors, juste, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Dis-moi ce qui a changé ! Je te jure, je ferai tout pour régler le problème. Tout, tu entends ? Mais il faut que tu me parles. Je ne laisserais plus déprimer comme tu le fais depuis des semaines, alors ta seule option, c'est de me parler. Ici et maintenant.

Tsubasa était complètement embrouillé, mais il savait quelle réponse donner. Il tourna la tête vers le perron où attendaient les autres, incertains de la suite des évènements. Ginka lui offrit un sourire confiant et hocha la tête dans un conseil muet.

– Je veux un enfant.

– Tu… Tu quoi ?

Le temps se figea et tous se repassèrent ces mots une dizaine de fois dans leur tête avant de se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient pas halluciné.

– Je veux avoir un bébé, répéta-t-il dans un souffla, l'air épuisé. Je… je me suis enfermé dans cette idée que tu ne voudrais jamais… Que ce n'est pas un avenir pour toi. Et ça m'a détruit. Ça _me_ détruit.

Près de la maison, la lumière se faisait dans les esprits, et avec le soulagement de savoir que cette histoire de maladie n'était rien d'autre qu'un malentendu. Puis arriva la sollicitude à l'égard de Tsubasa qui paraissait prêt à se briser au moindre coup de vent. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Ryuga semblait faire barrage de son corps à toute menace, quelle qu'elle soit.

L'argenté prit une grande inspiration et continua, lasse et désarmé.

– J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille, ça a toujours… été mon rêve le plus cher. Quand j'ai compris que ça ne serait jamais possible, j'ai perdu pied. Et je n'arrivais pas à t'en parler. C'était… à mille lieues de tes préoccupations. Je pensais que c'était passager. Que ça passerait et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais… Ça n'a pas été le cas. Et maintenant j'en peux plus. Je suis désolé… J'en peux plus…

Ryuga releva la tête de son mari et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

– Tu veux une famille ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Oui.

– Avec moi ?

– Oui…

Le blanc sourit tendrement. Il lâcha le menton de Tsubasa pour aller chercher sa main et la serrer dans la sienne. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa avec autant d'amour qu'il pouvait transmettre.

– Tout ce que tu voudras.

– Tu es d'accord ? répéta l'argenté, étourdit et incrédule.

– Oui. Pour avoir dix marmots même si tu veux ! Mais reste avec moi. Et ne me cache plus jamais un truc pareil.

Ryuga l'embrassa encore, puis le serra fort dans ses bras. Si fort que Tsubasa ne sentait même plus le froid.

– Je te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre… murmura l'Atsuka à son oreille. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

Sous le regard perplexe de son mari, il laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

– Je t'expliquerai.

Blotti contre lui, Tsubasa se contenta d'acquiescer sans force, un peu assommé. Il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses en trop peu de temps, et son esprit cartésien avait grand besoin d'une petite mise à jour. Alors il ne bougea pas. Et Ryuga en fit de même.

Ils entendirent le son étouffé de la porte d'entrée quelques minutes plus tard : les autres venaient de rentrer. La scène de ménage était passée, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Juste à les laisser seuls un moment, ils en avaient grand besoin.

Tsubasa soupira, puis desserra l'étreinte de son mari. Assez pour garder une distance propice à la conversation, mais trop peu pour réinstaurer un quelconque froid entre eux.

– C'est bien toi qui a toujours insisté pour qu'il y ait une discussion stable et sincère dans notre couple, commença doucement le blanc. Je t'aurais écouté. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

Tsubasa le regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

– Et toi tu devrais réfléchir. Avoir un enfant, c'est pas une décision qu'on prend sur un coup de tête ! Fonder une famille avec toi, c'est ce que je désir le plus au monde aujourd'hui… Mais je ne veux pas t'imposer ça alors que tu ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu choisisses cette voie simplement pour rester avec moi, simplement pour que je sois heureux, et que tu le regrettes dans cinq ou dix ans.

– T'es tellement sûr que je veux pas de gosses, sourit Ryuga.

– Tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'on imagine épanouis avec un enfant en bas-âge, murmura faiblement Tsubasa en baissant les yeux.

– Je suis pas non plus le genre de personne qu'on imagine épanouis en couple. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, six années qu'ils étaient ensembles, plus amoureux que jamais.

– Alors tu es sérieux ? reprit l'argenté, hésitant.

– Ouaip. Pour une fois. Même un abrutit dans mon genre sait ce que ça implique. Seul, c'est clair que ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit…

Tsubasa s'imagina la scène une fraction de sonde, et ravala sa remarque alors qu'elle lui fendait les lèvres : « Le pauvre gamin ! », mais il ne put retenir un sourire amusé –le premier depuis un bon bout de temps. Son mari le lui rendit, comme s'il avait deviné le cours de ses pensées.

– Mais avec toi, continua-t-il, pourquoi pas ? Et avant que tu me poses cette satanée question : oui, je suis sûr.

Son ton sérieux eu raison des derniers doutes de Tsubasa. Et avec eux s'en allèrent le malaise et la douleur que le jeune homme traînait derrière lui depuis tout ce temps. Ils auraient besoin d'encore un peu de temps, d'aménagement, de discussion. Mais pour Ryuga, la question se posait à peine. Si Tsubasa en avait besoin, alors c'était oui. Mille fois oui. Il n'avait jamais regretté une seule de ses décisions si c'était pour lui.

Tsubasa soupira longuement, de soulagement cette fois, et se blottit un peu plus contre le blanc.

– Merci Ryu.

– Joyeux Noël ?

– Oui, sourit-il. Un très bon Noël. Le meilleur pouvait être.

Ryuga se pencha brusquement et embrassa son amant avec passion. Si l'argenté avait besoin de mots pour fixer les choses, le blanc les préférait les ressentir. C'était un baiser de pardon, de réconciliation, et de nouvelles promesses.

Quand il se séparèrent, Tsubasa lui offrit un tel sourire que Ryuga en oublia presque ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire. Presque.

– Par contre, _tu_ t'occupes de mettre le môme au plumard. Et de lui faire manger des légumes. Et puis t'attends pas à ce que je l'aide en maths, je sais même pas ce que c'est une fraction… La discussion sur les filles, c'est pas moi non plus qui m'en occuperait, et si quelqu'un l'emmerde à l'école, je lui apprends à se battre. Quoi que tu en en penses. Si j'ai un môme, ce sera un killeur. Un vrai de vrai. Pas un chaton qui passa son temps à grogner sans jamais se bouger !

Inutile de demander à qui il faisait allusion.

 **.**

 **OooOooO**

 **.**

De retour dans la maison, Ginka souriait doucement, heureux que Tsubasa ait enfin parlé à Ryuga, et que ce dernier l'ait accepté –même si l'idée de voir le blanc avec un enfant tiquait un peu dans sa tête. Les autres, bien que soulagés, étaient un peu perdu. Ils avaient imaginé la situation bien plus gravement qu'elle ne l'était, et l'adrénaline avait du mal à retomber.

Ryo emmena son petit monde jusqu'au salon, et les invita à s'asseoir. Le premier problème était certes réglé –et c'était tant mieux– mais il n'oubliait pas son fils et Kyoya, à savoir le problème numéro deux. Un silence gênant planait encore dans la salle, un énième depuis le début de soirée. Kakeru et Ryuto, blottis l'un contre l'autre, observaient tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de vue, Kyoya dévorait Ginka du regard, l'air de se demander ce qu'il était censé faire –et sans même remarquer la position de son petit frère et son copain, c'est dire à quel point il était préoccupé– et Ginka était… fermé. Les yeux clos, les bras ramenés sur la poitrine, les jambes croisées. Tout dans son expression corporelle hurlait de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Ryo soupira et se tourna vers Kyoya.

– Dis-le lui.

Le vert quitta son visage peiné pour afficher une surprise incrédule.

– Avec ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure ?! répliqua Kyoya. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire ! Sa réponse m'a parue très claire !

– Mais dis-moi bon sang ! s'écria subitement Ginka, faisant sursauter Kakeru. Quand est-ce que tu as perdu ton courage, hein ?! C'est quand même pas compliqué de me parler, je suis en face de toi ! Alors vas-y !

Evidemment, quel que soit la situation, Kyoya restait Kyoya. Et évidemment, il prit ça comme un défi. Un affront à son légendaire orgueil.

Sans attendre, il se releva, sous le regard colérique de Ginka et inquiet des autres, partit chercher sa veste, attrapa une petite boîte dans sa poche et revint près de son petit ami. Il mit alors un genou à terre et ouvrit la boîte sur un magnifique anneau en or.

– Épouse-moi.

– Attend… Quoi ?

– Je viens de te demander en mariage. Et c'est le moment où tu dis non. Dépêche qu'on en finisse !

Les yeux de rouquin s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

– Tu veux qu'on se… marie ?

– C'est généralement ce qu'on peut conclure d'une demande en mariage ouais, répondit-il sèchement. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

Complètement abasourdi, Ginka se tourna vers son père.

– C'est de ça qu'il t'a parlé tout à l'heure ?

– Oui Ginka, soupira Ryo. Je crois que toi aussi tu as mal compris.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Kyoya, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, fierté oblige. On l'avait mis au défi de dire ces mots, il l'avait fait. Il ne détournerait pas le regard de la nuit s'il le fallait.

– Oh Kyoya… Evidemment que je veux t'épouser !

– Sans rire ? demanda l'autre en haussant un sourcil septique.

– Oui ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai tout comprit de travers ! Je pensais que tu en avais assez de nous deux !

– Ouais, c'est bien connu, grinça Kyoya. Quand on en a assez, on se marie. Logique.

– Eh ! protesta l'autre vigoureusement. J'avais pas entendu cette partie !

– Bah t'aurait dû ! Au lieu de t'imaginer des trucs ! Sans blague ! Comme si j'étais du genre à faire ça dans ton dos ! Si j'avais voulu te plaquer, t'aurais été le premier au courant !

Ryo s'imagina déjà la maison sans dessus-dessous, faute à une bagarre de couple qui aurait fini en guerre générale, comme l'année précédente. Il se rappela le numéro des secours si gentiment donné par Hikaru et avança sa main vers son portable, en prévision du carnage à venir. Mais contre toute attente, Ginka explosa de rire.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer ?! Je vois pas ce qui a de drôle !

– Toi ! rit Ginka. Parce que de tout ce qui pourrait te mettre en rogne, que j'ai écouté aux portes, que j'ai douté de toi… Tout ce qui t'agaces c'est que j'ai pu imaginer une seconde que tu puisses faire preuve de lâcheté !

Kyoya encaissa le choc, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

– Je suis pas un lâche ! Jamais !

– Non ! Tu es beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour ça !

– Va te faire voir !

– Toi aussi !

Puis Ginka se pencha vivement et l'embrassa doucement, encore secouer par quelques éclats de rire.

– Je t'aime, dit-il. Et si tu veux encore m'épouser, alors la réponse est oui.

Kyoya réfléchit une minute, l'air de se demander si la situation lui plaisait comme ça, puis il hocha la tête, convaincu. Rapidement, il attrapa la main de Ginka, glissa la bague sur son annulaire et s'assit à côté de son tout nouveau fiancé, le tout en regardant ailleurs, évidement. Le défi était passé, plus rien ne l'obligeait à affronter le regard bien trop pétillant de son rouquin. Il avait fait sa part du deal après tout. Et ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il était gêné. Pourquoi diable le serait-il ?

Ginka glissa sa main dans celle du vert, tout sourire, son père soupira de soulagement, Kakeru sautilla sur place, rayonnant de contentement et Ryuto resta figé quelques minutes avant de s'accorder un petit rire nerveux. Il était vraiment tombé dans une famille de barges. On passait de la dispute au calme bien trop vite à son gout : il ne savait même plus comment réagir sans se faire lyncher. Mais à priori, l'orage était passé.

– Tu veux une date particulière ? demanda Kyoya, mal à l'aise –pardon, _agacé_ – par ce blanc prolongé.

Avant que Ginka ait le temps de répondre « en juillet, comme ça on pourra faire des grillades », la porte d'entrée claqua et un vent froid s'engouffra dans le salon. On entendit Tsubasa rigoler dans le couloir.

– Te marre pas ! s'indigna la voix de Ryuga. Je suis super sérieux ! Ce sera un bonhomme ! Un vrai !

Les éclats de rire de l'argenté redoublèrent d'intensité tandis que dans le salon, l'heure était à la perplexité.

– Si ça se trouve se sera une fille, déjà ! Alors pour le « killeur » on repassera !

Le blanc se tut une seconde, avant de répliquer, un sourire bien audible dans sa voix :

– Bah j'en ferai une killeuse.

– Même pas en rêve, sociopathe ! Ce sera une petite princesse, adorable et _saine d'esprit_.

– Je vois pas en quoi c'est contradictoire, s'obstina-t-il. Une petite princesse adorablement saine d'esprit qui sait foutre des pains quand on l'emmerde.

Un léger bruit de coup amical retentit dans la maison.

– Crétin, pouffa Tsubasa.

– A ton service.

Les bruits de leurs pas se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à déboucher sur le salon où tout le monde était installé. Ginka, l'air de flotter sur un nuage de bonheur, questionna Tsubasa du regard, et ce dernier lui répondit un sourire. Roger.

L'argenté regarda sa petite famille tour à tour, coupable.

– Je suis désolé… pour tout ça. Ce n'était ni le bon moment, ni le bon endroit. J'ai dû vous inquiéter et…

Et il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Kakeru lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux.

– C'est moi qui suis désolé ! C'est ma faute ! Si j'avais pas mal compris, ça n'aurait jamais tourné aussi… bizarre ! Pardon ! J'ai fait peut à tout le monde ! Pardon ! Pardon !

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est à cet instant précis que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'allégea. Kakeru avait toujours été le nœud émotionnel de cette famille, l'interrupteur de… d'à peu près tout à vrai dire. Il était au cœur du feu croisé entre Ryuga, Ryuto et Kyoya, sans même en avoir conscience. S'il allait mal, tout le monde allait mal. Et tout le monde cherchait à le consoler –sauf peut-être Ryuga, mais il le faisait quand même par égard pour Tsubasa, qui lui n'était pas insensible à l'adorable frimousse du petit vert.

– Ce n'est rien, tenta l'argenté, démuni face aux larmes beaucoup trop sincères de Kakeru. Tout va bien maintenant. On s'est expliqué, et on a réglé le problème. Et c'est un peu grâce à toi d'ailleurs.

Ryuga expira avec dédain. S'ils avaient « réglé le problème », c'est parce qu'il avait assez de tripes pour se jeter sur la trajectoire d'une bagnole. C'était lui le sauveur de la situation ici, pas ce gringalet pleurnichard.

– Vrai- vraiment ? hoqueta Kakeru en passant sa manche sur ses yeux.

– Mais oui.

Le plus jeune serra encore Tsubasa contre lui, en remerciement pour l'avoir pardonné.

– Je t'adore tu sais ? Je t'adore pour de vrai.

– Okay. T'es gentil, mais il est à moi, grogna l'aîné Atsuka en lui arrachant son mari des mains pour le ramener contre lui. Ryuto, récupère ta chose.

Kyoya, à l'autre bout de la pièce, serra fort les points prêts à en découdre. Ginka lui attrapa la main et lui intima de se clamer. Ce n'était qu'une boutade, pas besoin de sortir les ogives nucléaires. Le vert ferma les yeux, agacé, mais ne bougea pas.

Kakeru partit se rasseoir près de Ryuto, tandis que les deux nouveaux venus s'installèrent sur un fauteuil, Tsubasa sur les genoux de Ryuga, souriant tout deux comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Un silence plus apaisé saisit le salon, où chacun pouvait se remettre de ses émotions. Ryo avait l'impression qu'une semaine venait de s'écouler, avec son lourd lot de complications et d'épuisement, alors qu'à peine trois heures les séparait de son coup de fil à Hikaru. Ravalant son soupire fatigué, il embrassa la pièce du regard.

– Ça vous dit qu'on prenne le dessert ici plutôt que dans la salle à manger ?

Moins officiel, plus chaleureux. Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de bousculer ce moment de paix générale. Qui savait combien de temps il allait durer ?

Sous le regard approbateur des autres –particulièrement celui de Kakeru et Ginka– le maître des lieux se dépêcha d'aller chercher la bûche et les assiettes en cuisine. Ils étaient tous très calmes, c'était un fait, mais l'idée de les laisser seuls dans une même pièce trop longtemps le mettait tout de même mal à l'aise.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'inquiétait pour rien. A son retour, Kakeru et Ginka comparaient les décorations du sapin au centre de la pièce avec celles de chez eux. A côté du plus jeune, Ryuto hochait fréquemment la tête, en ajoutant de temps à autre un commentaire sur celles qu'il avait lui-même installer chez Kakeru à sa demande –et Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait galéré à enrouler des guirlandes vert-fluo sur ces fichues tringles à rideaux. Kyoya, lui, écoutait ce beau monde attentivement, allant même jusqu'à laisser un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Face à eux, Tsubasa et Ryuga discutaient à voix basse, seuls dans leur cocon, alternant phrases sérieuses et paroles tendres.

Voyant la crème glacée arriver, les deux joyeux lurons cessèrent leur débat sur les meilleures couleurs de Noël –doré, argenté, rouge, bleu, vert, fushia ?– pour se jeter sur la table basse, sous le rire de Ryo.

Et le dessert se passa incroyablement bien. Une surprise pour tous. Kyoya se tenait tranquille, Ryuga bullait dans son coin, Ryuto ne se sentait plus en danger de mort à chacune de ses phrases, et Kakeru racontait des blagues dignes des bonbons carambar, mais puisque ça venait de lui, tout le monde en riait. Kakeru Power oblige. La tension de Ryo subsista une dizaine de minutes encore, un « au cas-où » douteux résonnant dans son amygdale, avant de se relâcher subitement. Sinon un calme définitif, il avait au moins droit à un moment de répit. Autant le savourer.

Un sourire à peine forcé plaqué sur le visage, il rejoignit les autres dans leur difficile quête face à la terrible énigme de Kakeru.

– Je commence par un E, je finis par un E, et pourtant je ne contiens qu'une seule lettre. Que suis-je ?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel et décréta être au-dessus de ça au bout d'une minute, Ryuto haussa les épaules à la seconde, Ginka voulu demander à Tsubasa –et fut _gentiment_ éconduit par son mari– au bout des cinq minutes. Ryo, dernier en course, abandonna lui aussi en voyant que tous n'attendaient que ça pour que Kakeru donne la solution.

– Une enveloppe, rit finalement le petit vert, fier de son effet.

Kakeru Power infligea une nouvelle vague de bonne humeur à la pièce : le garçon n'eut que des sourire en guise de réponse, et s'en réjouit d'autant plus.

Après blagues et énigmes virent les conversations d'usage. Et les amis, comment ils vont ? Et les cours, ça se passe bien ? Et le travail, pas de soucis ? Ginka tout particulièrement était avide de toute information qu'il pouvait glaner sur sa famille. Après avoir longuement questionné son père, écouté Kyoya raconter brièvement son quotidien à son frère, et vu que leurs deux aînés étaient toujours aussi occupés dans leur coin, il se tourna vers le dernier couple.

– Bon ! Et vous deux ? Tout se passe bien j'espère ?

Ryuto et Kakeru s'entre regardèrent. Le plus jeune souriait de toutes ses dents, et comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, le blanc pâlit d'au moins deux teintes. Ils avaient eu assez de problème comme ça pour un soir ! Hors de question d'en rajouter ! Qu'avait-il dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? « On verra bien quand on y sera » ? Eh bien c'était tout vu, le moment était mal choisi !

Mais évidemment, Kakeru était sourd à sa détresse. De son côté, il était plus que ravi d'enfin trouver une occasion pour annoncer sa grande nouvelle –parce que c'était bien joli toutes ces péripéties, mais c'était censé être _leur_ soirée déclaration, et depuis le début, on leur piquait la vedette !

– Bah justement, on a quelque chose à vous dire, sourit-il, rayonnant.

– Une bonne nouvelle j'espère ? s'inquiéta Ginka.

– Oui !

Ryo déglutit difficilement. Son instinct lui soufflait que cette bonne nouvelle ne serait pas au goût de tous ici. Et son instinct ne le trompait que rarement ces temps-ci…

– Non, pas ça, pria-t-il de toutes ses forces. On vient juste d'éviter deux crises d'envergure mondiale ! Pas ça !

– Ryuto et moi, on va s'installer ensemble le mois prochain !

Et ça ne rata pas : Kyoya s'étrangla dans son verre de vin à peine la phrase fut-elle prononcée, tandis que les suppliques de Ryo résonnaient si fort dans sa tête qu'il était persuadé que tous pouvaient les entendre.

– Mais c'est génial ! reprit le jeune rouquin tout sourire. Félicitations ! Vous allez prendre un nouvel appartement ou l'un de vous va emménager chez l'autre ?

– A vrai dire, on a beaucoup hésité… Mais Ryuto pense que ça sera mieux de… comment il a dit déjà ? De « commencer un nouveau chapitre de notre histoire dans un lieu où on a encore rien vécu », finit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

– Et vous avez raison ! Ce sera votre tout premier chez vous !

– Oui ! J'ai trop hâte !

Pendant ce temps, Kyoya faisait un AVC, Ryuto perdait le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient à la pensée de ce qu'il allait prendre une fois que son beau-frère se serait remis de la nouvelle, Ryo luttait contre l'envie d'appeler le 119 pour demander s'ils avaient un service psychiatrique à l'hôpital de secteur, et Ryuga et Tsubasa papillonnaient dans leur fauteuil, indifférents à l'ambiance générale, comme de jeunes amoureux insouciants.

Le compte à rebours arriva à zéro : c'était l'heure de la tempête, à nouveau. La troisième de la soirée, et sans doute la pire. Après tout, ils retombaient en terrain connu, et c'était le genre de sujet qui provoquait à coup sûr des étincelles. Ryuga et son ennemi juré avaient fini par s'envoyer mutuellement à l'hôpital l'année précédente, l'un avec un bras et deux côtés cassées, l'autre avec une commotion. Et l'origine de cette débâcle : la mise en couple de leurs frères respectifs, et la crise de nerf mémorable de l'aîné Tategami qui avait suivi.

Kyoya bondit sur place, l'air absolument furieux –bien qu'une once de déni s'ajoutait à la teinte orageuse de ses iris.

– Kakeru ! Tu es sérieux ?! Tu ne vas pas emménager avec… avec _lui_ ! cracha-t -il, méprisant.

Le « lui » en question s'indigna une seconde, avant de se faire clouer sur place par le regard le plus noir qui fut jamais. Kakeru, qui avait raté le sous-texte de l'échange, répondit avec toute l'innocence et la candeur qui le caractérisait.

– Bah si je suis sérieux… Pourquoi je blaguerais ?

– MOI VIVANT, JAMAIS !

Tous –excepté Kakeru, depuis longtemps vacciné anti-terreur-made-in-Kyoya– eurent un mouvement de recul face à l'intensité du cri. Même Tsubasa et Ryuga en sursautèrent.

Kyoya amorça un mouvement menaçant vers Ryuto, qui se réfugia instantanément derrière Kakeru.

– Ecoute moi bien toi. Je sais exactement à quel jeu tu joues. Tu ne trompes personne avec tes airs innocents.

– Mais… Mais je ne joue à rien ! Je veux juste m'installer avec mon petit ami ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si horrible !

– Juste ? Tu veux _juste_ t'installer ?

– Oui ! Enfin, non ! Mais, je…

– Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-il. Kakeru est trop jeune pour ça !

– Trop jeune pour quoi ? demanda le concerné.

– Pour rien !

Kakeru leva les yeux, l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à ce pourquoi il était prétendument trop jeune. Il avait 21 ans quand même ! Il était majeur ! La salle retient son souffle. Puis le visage de Kakeru s'éclaira de compréhension. Et Ryuto sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

– Oh ! Pour les câlins ? T'en fais pas pour ça !

Le visage de Kyoya passa du blanc, au bleu, au vert, pour revenir au blanc.

– Keru… Tu veux dire quoi par-là exactement ?

– Euh… Qu'on fait attention ?

Un mélange d'horreur, d'angoisse, de dégoût et de fureur se succédèrent dans les yeux de son aîné. Lentement, _trop lentement_ , il se tourna vers Ryuto. Le cadet Atsuka vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

– Tu es un homme mort.

– Mais je…

– La ferme. Je vais te désarticuler. Briser chacun de tes os. Et te brûler vif.

– Grand frère ! geignit Ryuto, désespéré. S'il te plais, dit quelque chose !

– T'es assez grand pour te démerder nan ? Je suis occupé là, on a un prénom à choisir.

Tsubasa lui offrit un baiser satisfait, bien qu'il ne fût pas dupe. Ryuga ne résisterait pas bien longtemps. Cette histoire allait mettre le feu aux poudres. _Encore_.

– Mais je suis ravi de savoir que tu t'éclates, fréro, ajouta Ryuga dans un sourire goguenard.

Et la poudre pris feu. Comme prévu.

– NE PARLE PAS DE MON FRÈRE COMME ÇA !

– J'ai rien dit sur Kakeru, crétin ! répliqua Ryuga avec hargne. C'est toi qui t'énerves pour rien ! Chaton n'est pas content, alors chaton grogne et emmerde tout le monde ! Depuis le début c'est comme ça ! Ils sont grands, merde !

– Et rebelote, soupira Tsubasa.

Ryo, stratégiquement replié derrière le sapin, en compagnie de son verre et d'une bouteille de vin, avala cul sec le reste de sa coupe et se resservit aussitôt. Il pouvait supporter ces timbrés toute une soirée, mais il lui fallait les armes adéquates. L'alcool était un très bon parti dans ce genre de situation. Et avec un peu de chance, la plupart de ses souvenirs seraient brouillés par sa gueule de bois de lendemain. Il lui faudrait juste penser à s'endormir un verre d'eau et une aspirine sur sa table de chevet.

Le second verre engloutit, il se risqua à jeter un œil vers sa petite famille.

Au centre de la pièce, Ryuga et Kyoya se faisait face, prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Un peu en retrait, Kakeru suivait l'échange comme un match de badminton, pas perturbé pour un sou, Ryuto accroché à son bras l'air désespéré –mais néanmoins rassuré que son frère ne le laisse pas seul sur ce coup-là. Tsubasa, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, à deux pas d'eux, observait la scène avec un mélange de contrariété et de résignation.

Les choses rentraient dans l'ordre finalement.

Ryo se surpris à sourire. Si on lui avait demandé quand il était jeune ce qu'il pensait de sa vie future, jamais –ô grand jamais– il n'aurait imaginé ça. Mais il les aimait, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Il aimait son fils plus que tout au monde, si déterminé et bienveillant. Il aimait Kyoya, sa force et sa fougue. Il aimait Kakeru, sa candeur, sa gentillesse, sa bonne humeur. Il aimait Ryuto, si courageux et si valeureux, même face à Kyoya. Il aimait Tsubasa et son calme, sa sagesse rare à la jeunesse. Et même Ryuga, il l'aimait, avec son honnêteté et son insolence.

Pas étonnant que tout explose, ils étaient si différents ! Mais il les adorait tous. Et au fond, sans eux, sa vie serait bien fade et ennuyeuse.

– Tu veux te battre ?!

– T'as aucune chance, minou.

– Hors de question de quiconque se batte.

– T'es vraiment pitoyable ! Tu lui obéis comme un cabot !

– Dis celui qui va faire ami-ami avec le canapé ce soir !

– Un-zéro pour le rouquin !

– On a un peu dérivé non ?

– Noooon… Ils nous avaient presque oublié Keru !

– Comment je pourrais oublier _ça_ ! Hors de question que vous preniez un appart' tous les deux !

– Une maison tu veux ?

– NON ! Je veux pas que vous soyez _ensembles_ ! Il va te falloir encore combien de temps que tu pige que c'est qu'un minable ?!

– Eh !

– Vous me fatiguez.

– C'est mon frère que tu traites de minable ?! Le tien est pas foutu de retrouver son chemin dans un train ! On en parle ?!

– T'AS DIT QUOI ?!

– Que j'ai jamais vu un boulet pareil !

– C'est pas très gentil ça !

– Toi la ferme !

– NE LUI PARLE PAS COMME ÇA !

Mais heureusement tout de même que Noël n'était qu'une fois par an.

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris, mon thème, c'était le quiproquo ! J'espère que ceux-ci sont bien réalisés, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que c'est la galère à écrire !

Au niveau de la structure, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai voulu faire honneur au chiffre trois, comme dans les contes d'enfants avec "les fantômes des Noëls passés, présents et futurs", mais ici avec trois couples, à trois étapes différentes de leur vie, qui décident tous trois de franchir un nouveau cap (d'où le côté un peu gnangnan de temps à autre, je n'ai pas réussi à tout tourner en dérision comme je le souhaitais au départ).

Sinon, et ce n'était pas vraiment fait exprès (je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'à la toute fin à vrai dire), les intrigues sont comme des rimes embrassés. On commence avec l'intrigue Kakeru et Ryuto ; puis viennent Kyoya et Ginka ; et enfin Tsubasa et Ryuga. Et pour les résolutions, c'est l'ordre inverse ! ...C'est tout. C'est juste que ça m'a fait rire.

Merci de m'avoir lu, pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous ! Ciao !


End file.
